


For Always

by vobo_uji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Established Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Implied Relationships, M/M, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vobo_uji/pseuds/vobo_uji
Summary: The sequel to Best Producer that no one asked for.“For always?”“For always.”Of genuine smiles and tight hugs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist:
> 
> Ellie Goulding – How Long Will I Love You  
> Seventeen Woozi – Simple  
> Seventeen – Adore U (Acoustic Version)  
> Seventeen – Flower Laugh
> 
> Listen to the songs for more feels.
> 
> ✘✘✘ English is not our native language so we're sorry for the grammatical/spelling errors ✘✘✘

The following year, the members went on their not-so-separate ways. Just like what the producer predicted, some of the members continued to be/debuted either a soloist, a duo or had formed another group ( _but still within the members_ ). Some had focused on appearing in variety shows, acting and in musicals while the rest focused on either their radio station or the company. They are all still hurting but they are all trying their best to move on. Slowly but surely. No to forgetting about  **him** but yes to making  **him** even more proud.

The blonde-haired guy who’s now sporting raven hair had been traveling all around the world. _Quite literally_ , in fact, he even went to the uncommon places around the world. Exploring each and every existing city on every continent he can visit. Having a taste of every dish to ever exist ( _taking photos and sending it to one particular puppy_ ). Learning and listening to local music that helps widen his already _vast_ knowledge about music. While doing so, he’s still writing, composing and sometimes producing for the company.

 _Fun fact_ , airplanes is now his favorite thing in the world. Aside from it takes him to different places, it also makes him feel like he’s up there with  **him**. He believes that at daytime, the **love of his life** is _somewhere_ in the clouds, jumping and running around the fluffy white creation. And at nighttime, he always searches for the _brightest_ and _shiniest_ **star** because he believes that his love turns into a star as soon as the sky turns dark.

**On one particular night flight…**

As the raven-haired male falls into unconsciousness, he was expecting to be in a dream with  **him** , just like  _always_. Although the person he wants to see is there, it was a nightmare instead.

_A few years back…_

_It was a week after celebrating the group’s anniversary; all of them had been given a week to rest. For the first three days, they all spent it with their own families. However, on the fourth day, they all decided to meet up at their favorite cafe, Carat (and yes it was named after their fan club because the owner is a fan)._

_He decided to call his husband before going to the said cafe._

_“Hi my love!!”the other boy cheerfully greeted._

_“Hello to you as well. Are you on your way?”_

_“Yep! Ahhh! I can’t wait to see my fairy-ssi!!!”_

_He genuinely smiled. “And I can’t wait to see you too, my tam-tam.”_

_“Be ready for my hug plane!!”_

_He can’t help but chuckle at his husband’s cuteness. “Yes yes, always clear for landing.”_

_“Yey!!! I love you Kwon Jihoon!!!”_

_“I love you more Kwon Soonyoung!”_

_“No! I love you MORE!” the older of the two playfully argued._

_He laughed. “Arasso. Don’t forget my kisses though.”_

_“Ohhh... the great Woozi wants kisses? How much though?” the other teased._

_“Nomu nomu nomu jo-ah!”_

_His sudden aegyo made the other person silent and so Jihoon can’t help but to laugh._

_“Oh? What happened to the great Hoshi? Still there?”_

_“Uh... I think I just died... that was so sudden babe! My heart couldn’t take it! Please warn me next time!”_

_He laughed louder. “But that was the purpose! To surprise you! Anyway, I’ll just meet you at the cafe, yeah?”_

_“Ahhhhh! Kwon Jihoon! What are you doing to me! Be responsible for this and marry me!”_

_“Pabo-ya! We’re already married!” he smirked._

_“I knooooow! But I don’t mind marrying you again and again! In this life and in any other life, I’ll keep on marrying you for as long as I can!”_

_He blushed. “Ya! Stop it.”_

_“Why? Does your heart start beating wildly too? Then good! That’s what you get when you do aegyo and I can’t pinch! And squeeze! And hug the life out of you!” the other one playfully exclaimed._

_“But you can do that later though. And just so you know, I’ll be glad to marry you over and over again too. In this life and in any other life, I’ll keep choosing you, Soonyoung.”_

_His husband genuinely smiled. “I know and I love you Hoonie.”_

_“I love you Youngie.”_

_“For always?”_

_“For always.”_

_And before the other can reply, a loud beeping sound was heard. It was deafening in his ears, his heart suddenly started beating faster but not in a good way, definitely, not in a good way. Then there was a loud crash then an explosion. Jihoon had to hold his phone away from his ear for a minute but he immediately held it close again._

_“Love!? Are you there!? What happened!?” although nervous, he needs to ask._

_Silence. The sound of glass being broken. Silence._

_“Love!? Can you hear me!? Soonyoung!?”_

_“Soonyoung!!! Love!!! Please answer me!! I’m begging you!!”_

_A sound of movement. Silence. Slow breathes._

_“Love?”_

_“Ji-ji-ji-hoon...”_

_“Yes love? I’m here! Keep your eyes open babe! Please!”_

_“Ji-hoon...”_

_“Please Youngie! Keep your eyes open!!”_

_“I-i ca-can’t...”_

_The distant sound of an ambulance._

_“Come on love! You can do it! I can hear the ambulance already! They’re coming for you! Just stay awake!”_

_“Ji-jihoon... I-i lo-love y-you...”_

_“Yes Youngie, I love you too! So much!!”_

_Coughing. Winced. Groan._ ****

_“I-i’m sl-slee-py Hoonie...”_

_“N-no Soonyoung... pl-please... d-don’t sleep...”_

_“I-i’ll t-try... b-but… I-i c-can’t pr-prom-ise...”_

_“Ju-just ke-keep on trying okay love?”_

_“Ye-yeah... si-sing for me, my love?”_

_Tears. Sniff. Deep breathes._

_“Wh-what s-song you wa-want t-to h-hear?”_

_“M-my fa-vo-rite... Yo-your fi-first so-lo song...”_

_More coughing. Ambulance siren getting closer._

_“Si-simple? O-okay.”_

_He started singing his first solo song, as he was about to reach the end, he heard the ambulance siren clearly._

_“Love? The ambulance is there already. Don’t sleep, okay?”_

_Silence._

_“Soonyoung!?”_

_Coughed._

_“Th-thank y-you f-for s-si-nging my love... I... love... you so much... Kwon Jihoon...”_

_“I love you so much Kwon Soonyoung... for always?”_

_“For always.”_

_A beep._  

He woke up from his nightmare because he felt someone shaking him hard. When he opened his eyes, he saw the passengers panicking and is trying to put their seatbelts on. That’s when he realizes he was not being shaken by anyone but it’s because of the turbulence; the plane was shaking so hard he started to get dizzy. He contemplated on wearing his seatbelt and when he looked out the window, he saw something bright and shiny. He instantly got his answer. He sat properly, leaned back his head on the seat and closed his eyes.

With a soft smile, he softly uttered.  _“I’ll see you soon my love. Clear the landing for the hug plane, yeah? I love you.”_  

 **Three years later…**  

May 26, a day that’s very special for them, the day that started it all. Their dreams slowly turning into reality, goals turned achievements, the day where it all began. So to celebrate this important day, they decided to have a one-day reunion-anniversary concert; bringing back the name they all loved and protected with all their might. The name that although not being promoted anymore still tops the charts and is still being loved around the world. 

It was held at the biggest arena in the world; fans from every continent came to watch the boys they had always loved. All their family members, friends, acquaintances, just anyone who knows them came as well; the venue was jam-packed. Tickets were sold in a minute; no one cared if they had a good seat or not, all they want is to hear the boys once again. Big screens were set up to accommodate those whose seats are far from the stage. Every ticket holder was given a light stick, a banner that says  **“Seventeen, forever and for always. We missed you.”** and a different colored board ( _depends on their seat number_ ) so that they can form the words  **“Saranghae Seventeen”** at the end. 

The reunion-anniversary concert went pretty well; they started from their last group song then for the last song before the encore, they performed their debut song but the acoustic version. That’s where the audience raised their banners; all the boys cried, touched by the gesture. After that, it was time for the encore part, they opened it by the original version of Adore U and ended it with Flower Laugh. 

When Junhui’s narration came, the lights and light sticks suddenly turned off. It was pitch black but slowly then all at once, each light stick turned on, revealing the biggest banner; the spotlight was on Seventeen. It was so beautiful that all of them cried once again. The audience was singing the second chorus of Flower Laugh. Everyone in the arena ( _including the staffs at the back who’s watching via screen_ ) were crying. They are all shedding tears, may it be because of happiness, touched, sadness, or pain… there’s no one who isn’t crying. 

Seventeen managed to finish the song and when it was time for the last ment; they all stood closely beside each other, holding each other’s hand or are clinging to another arm. The oldest of them stood in the center, tightly holding onto his microphone with  **their**  initials engraved on the front. All the members’ microphones are identical to his; a rose quartz and serenity colored microphone with _KSY & LJH_ engraved in silver calligraphy. 

“Wow... I c-can’t... I d-don’t even k-know w-what t-to s-say… t-that was _so_ beautiful. It felt like I’m in the galaxy... too beautiful to express into words... that was _so_ touching. Thank you so much! Seventeen loves you too!”

 _Inhale. Exhale. Sniff._  

“I… uhm... I c-can’t d-do t-this... Wo-wonwoo-ya?”

_Wonwoo stood in the center while Seungcheol kneeled down crying, Jeonghan who’s silently crying crouched down beside him giving the older a side hug._

_Deep breathes. Look around. Lookup._  

“I-i... I’m not… good with words... but... I’ll try my best...”

 _Wipes the tears that silently flowed from his face._  

“I’ll just say what’s in my heart... as much as this concert is a reunion and anniversary one... t-this is also a long-overdue t-tri--bute t-to...” 

 _More tears. Sniffs. Comforting pats._  

“A t-tribute to our beloved members… our one and only… _forever will be_... Seventeen’s producer and choreographer… i-it h-has b-been... f-five y-years s-since we lost our _hamster_... a-nd t-three s-since we lost our _fairy_...” 

 _Inhale. Exhale. Sniff._  

“It has been a _painful_ five years for _all_ of us… not just to us but to our families, friends, and Carats as well. We... we couldn’t give a proper tribute to the _two_... b-because we didn’t have the strength to do so. It was _too_ painful... even now... it took _everything_ for us to perform those songs without _them_...” 

 _Silence. Tears. Sniffs._  

“To Seventeen’s one and only choreographer and producer... the real power couple in every sense. The two persons who we missed _so much_... _we know_ you guys didn’t want to leave us just _like that_. I… personally... thought that the love you have for each other will _transcend_ through everything… that’s why even though _it hurts_ … I always _knew_ you guys would be back in _each other’s arms_ in no time. You two are _meant to be_ anyways... I just... I just _thought_ that we _would_ be spending _more_ time with each other, _you know?_ ”

 _Sigh. Wipes tears. Look up._  

“We love you two... _so much_. We know you guys are _always_ with us. We want you guys to know that even though it hurts... _we are happy for you_ because you guys found your _way back_ to each other’s arms. We know that _wherever_ you are right now… you two are the _happiest_ you’ve ever been. We _will_ continue to make you guys proud… we love you!”

**Five years later…**

“Ya! Kim Mingyu! Where is our son?” 

“I thought he was with you Won!” 

“Aish! Maybe he went to the beach, let’s go look for him!” 

Mingyu easily spotted his son because of the boy’s _boisterous_ laughter; he points to where he is and Wonwoo can’t help but let out a chuckle. He saw his son laughing wholeheartedly in front of another boy who’s sporting a _grumpy_ face but _just like_ what he’s _used to_ , he _knows_ the other boy is just _trying_ his best to _hide his smile_. 

“Oh, there he is! I told you he’s just with him!”

A voice behind them startled the couple; when they looked back they saw familiar faces.

“Cheol hyung!” “Hannie hyung!” they both said in unison that made all of them chuckle. 

“Hi, you guys! So I guess, your son ran away with our son… _again?_ ” Jeonghan greeted teasingly. 

“I guess so. I think it’s starting to be their habit.” Mingyu laughed. 

“Aish those two. Oh well, its almost time for dinner. Should we call them?” Seungcheol said while looking at the other couple with a genuine smile. 

“I think there’s no need for that since they are already running towards us.” Wonwoo smirked. 

“Papa! Dada! I saw a _fairy_!!” 

“A fairy? How come you saw a fairy,  **Soonyoung**?” 

The said boy raised his right hand that’s currently holding another boy’s left hand. 

“Jiji! Jiji is a fairy! MY fairy!!” the young  **Soonyoung** chuckled as the other boy blushed. 

“Ya! I told you to stop calling me a fairy!” 

“Buuuuuuuut you like iiiiiiit Jiji! Oh! Oh! Care to tell your parents what you call me now?” the older one playfully shoved the other. 

“Hmm? What do you call him now,  **Jihoon**?” Jeonghan teasingly asked that made his son blushed even harder. 

“Come on, baby. You can tell papa.” he urged even more as he kneeled down to be on the same level as his son. 

“I-i.. he-he.. is now.. my..” 

“Tam-tam!!” the young  **Soonyoung** can’t help but to exclaim cheerfully; too excited to announce to their parents. The other blushed even harder and went to hide behind him. 

“Awww! Is our  **Jihoonie** shy?” Mingyu cooed. 

“What? Why are you shy  **Hoonie**! It’s cute!” Seungcheol chuckled as he continued recording the whole scene. 

“Uhh... Papa, Dada, Uncles, I think… we should eat now! I’m hungry! Come on, Jiji!” **Soonyoung** excused the two of them as they ran towards the cottage, holding hands. 

The older ones shook their heads with genuine smiles. 

Jeonghan sighed. “Those two _really_ resembles their _names_.” the others silently agreed. 

As they walk towards the cottage, Wonwoo looked at the sky, _two stars_ twinkled. “They’re just like you guys. I miss you _two_.” 

He didn’t know a tear had fallen until Mingyu wiped it; he looked at his husband who’s sporting an encouraging smile which he gladly returns as they walk hand in hand.

* * *

 

 _“Welcome home, my love.”_

_“I’m glad to be home. Again.”_  

Genuine smiles. 

_“I love you my fairy.”_

_“I love you my tam-tam.”_

Tight hugs.

_“For always?”_

_“For always.”_

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have the answer on what happened to KSY. I hope it didn't disappoint (I promise I tried my best). Wrote the same day I published the Best Producer but in my "mind" draft the moment I finished writing B.P
> 
> Hug plane reference ⇢ [blucloud_san's hug plane fan art](https://twitter.com/blucloud_san/status/800005203734822913)
> 
> I just really love that FA so much. That's my happy pill (aside from Seungkwan). Again, thank you for taking your time to read this ღ
> 
> P.S again this won't happen to SVT. This is purely fiction.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated ｡ ◕‿◕｡
> 
> Twitter ⇢ [soonwoohoon](https://twitter.com/soonwoohoon)
> 
> YouTube Channel ⇢ [replacingreality](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1QB61F-WEJIJYIvTydb5EA/videos?view_as=subscriber)


End file.
